


The Earl's Marionette

by HanaritsuKrizza



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Pandora Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Headcanon, I Tried, Pandora Hearts and Black Butler Crossover, Romance, implied fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaritsuKrizza/pseuds/HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: Alice, by some unknown means, finally escaped from the Abyss and was found and sheltered by the young Earl Ciel Phantomhive.





	1. The Doll's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pandora Hearts or Black Butler.

 

* * *

**The Earl's Marionette**

by: KRIZZA

* * *

_i. The Doll's Worth_

**...**

It was nearing dusk when they found her. The carriage came to a sudden halt and the coachman was quick to inform him of the unconscious body deterring their way home. Under normal circumstances, Sebastian would have already brushed it off and asked the man to disregard it and proceed on driving the young Earl to the manor. But as he took a whiff of the cold outdoor air, he immediately sensed the non-typical and uncommon scent of the lying soul case on the road. With one graceful swift, he faced his master who seemingly caught the surprising peculiarity of it, too.

"I'll check on it," he spoke, lightly bowing his head before descending down from the vehicle.

The wind gone wild as it brushed through his tailored ebony coat and he could feel the unpleasant bleakness it emitted. The remaining course of the way to the manor from here was no longer faraway. Basically, they would arrived after passing this forest road. That was if they hadn't met an obstruction. Sebastian let a small sigh passed as he thought of his schedule having a little adjustment. But he supposed it was also in his commitment as one hell of a butler to handle such unexpected situation with great laxity.

A girl with approximately a little shorter in height than Ciel with an exceptionally long and voluminous brown hair that blanketed her lithe body was what he found on the quagmire part of the road. She was knocked out and barely breathing, but still alive, nonetheless. He came closer and took a nigh look at her face. In first glance, she actually appeared a simple human girl, Sebastian, however, knew better.

"What is _that_?"

The butler heard the young Earl questioned inquisitively. Apparently, he stepped out as well to take a look, probably out of genuine curiosity. He almost smirked when he realized that Ciel was already aware that the girl was not human as he outwardly referred to her as _'t_ _hat'._ As to be expected from his master, really.

 _"Bocchan,_ isn't quite rude to speak of her like an inanimate object?"

He threw playfully, expecting a displeased reaction from him that, oddly enough, didn't happen. The young Earl raised a brow and gave him a stern knowing look. "Well?"

His lips quirked for a brief moment primarily upon checking on the said body. "As _bocchan_ concluded, she isn't human," he said, casting a glance on the young Earl's way as he took a step closer. "But she is not my kind, either," he continued before Ciel could even open his mouth.

"Unfortunately, as inept as I am, I am not familiar with what she is," he added while narrowing his eyes, intentionally letting them glow to integrate a proper assessment of the soul. His words sounded humble, but he only spoke the honest truth. It was the first time per se he came across something alike. _It_ was neither human nor demon, and the soul's quality was almost comparable to Ciel Phantomhive's. _Almost_. It lacked some purity but smelled just as delicious. He nearly licked his lips at the thought.

"What shall I do with it?" Sebastian asked with anticipation. Surely, Ciel wouldn't pass the opportunity to acquire such a rare good, seeing he looked fairly fascinated on it. Besides, he, himself, was reasonably captivated.

The young Earl stared intently at the prospect, eying her with an investigatory look mixed with some distrust. Nevertheless, an obvious interest was reflected on his unconcealed eye. "Take her home," he answered firmly as he went back to the carriage.

Sebastian spared half a minute to observe the girl as he picked her insensate body. Her striking red coat with diamond patterns was a bit tattered, apart from being scantily covered with mud. She was wearing a mid-thigh fitted black skirt and knee-length high boots and the gigantic ribbon from her originally white oxford had his butler instincts cringing in dissatisfaction with the awful amount of stains pervading it.

Her clothing style, though, added to his assumptions that she wasn't from this place, perhaps not even from this world. Sebastian distastefully mused that her strange sense of fashion was more suitable for those pretty dolls from The Phantomhive Toy Company. Hence, he decided that the little girl very much resembled a doll of high attribute.

Not wanting to make his master wait any longer, he carried the doll-like being and gently placed her on the spacious cushion inside the carriage as they resumed their way home.

* * *

Their guest, much to the young Earl's growing impatience, remained asleep for a few more days. Sebastian laid her in one of the guest room and purposely asked Mey-Rin to tend to her wounds and change her clothes. He was unsurprisingly questioned with the girl's what abouts but he opted to brush it off in the guise of giving her instructions for the correct way of doing things. Naturally, the maid didn't press it as she merrily listened to every word the butler was saying.

The young master carried out his profession and manner of living like the usual, only adding a constant visit to the guest room on his routine, presumably waiting for the girl to wake up. The way he looked at her sleeping form, Sebastian noticed, was full of interest. There was some skepticism as might be expected, but there was no hint of hostility or even antagonism from it. Sebastian wondered if it would stay this way even after the girl woke up.

In the meanwhile, he handed the responsibility of looking after the girl to the other Phantomhive servants as he took the initiative of gathering informations and clues that would lead to the said girl's identity in which, by far, hadn't come to fruition. There was no reported accidents, no missing person, no mishaps—not even a single insight to her locale of origin. He could ask Undertaker about her, but Sebastian would need something to give him in exchange and he'd rather leave that almost chagrin opportunity to his master since he was somehow invested to her, which was a feat and of itself.

Ciel Phantomhive rarely got invested into something. Once he deemed it irrelevant to his contracted yet imperative life, he would label it unusable, ready to get thrown into the trash. However, the attitude and attention he was displaying recently towards the _thing_ they literally picked up from the road was very questionable even for Sebastian. For him, the girl was no more than a doll, a trinket of style and finesse with no real value. In contrary, Ciel seemed to have a different view of her.

Well, not that he was complaining. It was sort of intriguing to watch his master pour his awareness from things other than revenge.

When Mey-Rin told them that the girl finally woke up, Ciel was quick to his feet. He left, if not outright abandoned, the cup of rose hip tea steaming fragrantly on his desk as he strode his way to the guest room. Sebastian came behind him.

What greeted them was the sight of their guest standing full alert with her feet flat on the bed while glaring daggers at the servant and baring her imaginary little fangs. To the butler, her behavior was similar to a wounded small animal, ready to attack or defend itself anytime.

"Calm down, miss. We're not going to hurt you. Um, please get down."

The servant ushered in a nervous manner as she tried to coax the girl to calm down. She tried approaching the bed and slowly reached out her hand, hoping the girl's possible displeasure could die down. But it did nothing of sort.

Sebastian chanced a glance at Ciel and found him silently staring at her, his expression unreadable. He directed the servant to leave the room and let him handle the rest so they could talk and confirm things. If what he suspected was true, it wouldn't be good to drag those uninvolved and ignorant of the other world. The servant nodded and politely excused herself.

Now that they were the only three in the room, the doll-like being shifted her gaze to Ciel who slowly moved towards her.

" _Bocchan?_ " he called, realizing the young Earl hadn't said a single thing as of yet. He continued remarking the girl whose eyebrows furrowed in anger and confusion.

" _Chains?!_ " the girl shouted all of a sudden.

"Chain?" Ciel repeated curiously. Although he was looking up to the girl atop the bed, he stood firmly and refused to back down from their intense staring battle.

The girl was deep in thought for a moment before promptly shaking her head as she mumbled, "No, you're not." She took another once-over to Ciel, then to Sebastian, then back to Ciel and asked, " _What_ are you?"

It was faint and short-lived but Sebastian swore he saw a smile grazing the young Earl's lips as though he was proud. He remembered having the same sentiment earlier. Witnessing his reaction, the girl, however, frowned deeper.

"Who are _you_?" the young Earl spoke at last, countering her question with another question. At this, he seemed to regain his bearings and got hold of the reign just like an Earl should, or so they thought.

"Hmmph," the girl huffed, taking one step closer as if showing she wasn't afraid to draw near the fire. "If you want to ask someone their name, it's only natural to state your name first." She crossed her arms in front her chest and raised her eyebrow while slightly tilting her head in an arrogant manner.

"Aren't you the impolite one, asking us all of a sudden of what we are?" his master calmly responded in retaliation.

Sebastian expected the young Earl to get annoyed at the brass demeanor of the girl. Instead, there was a glint of playfulness on his visible eye as he took up the unspoken challenge. It must've felt refreshing for him to encounter someone with equal stubbornness and conceitedness. The butler couldn't help himself from feeling amused at the interaction.

The girl clicked her tongue, clearly irritated at the matter of fact Ciel had presented. Although his master was the first to act rude the first day he met her, the girl didn't need to know that.

"Where did you came from? Why are lying unconscious on my property? What exactly are you?" the young Earl continuously inquired. Even after being subjected to nothing but silence, he didn't flash an inkling indignation. He looked at her with soft and even-tempered gaze that he only ever bestowed to Lady Elizabeth, but even that was out of confounded self-proclaimed liability as her betrothed.

"Argh! Shut up! I am not obligated to tell you anything!" the young girl raised her voice, a defense mechanism Sebastian noted she knew how to play. It was clear as day that she didn't want to reveal her circumstances but since he didn't sense anything dangerous that could threaten the young Earl's life, the butler observed on the sidelines and allowed his master to do as he pleased.

The young Earl released an abrupt sigh as he professedly gave up on the questioning. "Fine," he said, eye fixated on the still raging girl. "I won't ask you anymore questions that you are not _obligated_ to answer." He purposely stressed the word to indicate that she was in fact obligated to comply to him considering she was rescued and sheltered by the young Earl. The girl only heaved an exasperated puff. "Just tell me your name," he proposed all too kindly.

With that, the girl's anger seemed to lessen as she brought her arms back on her side. She didn't completely let her guard down and the creases on her brows hadn't thoroughly smoothened but she had calm down from her high. Perhaps she was deliberating if the boy in front of her was worthy of giving him her name.

"Alice."

The girl eventually said, tone dropping to a quiet whisper as if she was reluctant to let him know. "That's my name. And you?" she questioned airily, recovering from the unconfident mood from before.

"Alice?" Ciel repeated, not so much of a question as a confirmation. Sebastian thought he just wanted to try saying the name to know how it felt rolling through his tongue. He successfully hid the entertained smirk from his master.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, the current Lord of this manor." He uncharacteristically extended his arm to the girl with his palm facing upward as though he was asking for her hand. "Come, Alice. I will give you what you need," he said in full authority.

The said girl was taken aback with the sudden proposition but not as much as she was suspicious. She took her time in mulling over the young Earl's words, speculating whether it was alright to put her trust to him. She contemplated for a while but ultimately complied as she reached out to the proffered hand and placed her own on top of it, eyes intently fixated on Ciel.

Sebastian witnessed how Ciel's lips formed a genuine smile.

 _How interesting,_ the butler thought with a smirk.

* * *

The flow of the latest investigation went smoothly as planned and the young Earl had effortlessly completed yet another assignment that Her majesty, The Queen had designated to him. They wasted no time and briskly wrapped up the case as they began to traverse their way home.

Sebastian could see some implications of giddiness from his master's face and decided to track it down. " _Bocchan_ , you appear excited to go home," he said, not missing the way his eye flinched from being taken notice.

"Not really," the young Earl rebutted while trying to free his expression from any visible emotion. He caught the small smile escaping from the butler's lips so he glared at him. "What is it?"

"Forgive my rudeness, I was just thinking how thrilled _bocchan_ is to see his _doll_. You seem fond of her."

"So? What of it?" Ciel rested his elbow on the windowsill of the carriage and propped his chin at the top of his half-fisted hand while lazily looking at the scenery outside. He was supposed to look nonchalant about it, but the tint of pink tainting his cheeks gave away his façade and indicated that Sebastian was actually right on the mark. The butler didn't delve any further as he let out a wry smile.

When they arrived at the mansion, they were greeted by Alice in a not so normal way.

She was seated on the railing of the second floor with her legs dangling dangerously in front while she was munching an apple she probably stole from Mey-Rin's supply of ingredients, not that it really mattered. She was wearing a dark mauve dress that lacked extravagance but not sophistication. Again, Sebastian compared her to the high quality doll produced by The Phantomhive Toy Company.

Alice had a primitive grace on her, so much that Sebastian suspected her coming from a noble lineage. With enough effort, she could be polished to a refined lady and be juxtaposed with those noble woman the young Earl occasionally crossed path with. However, acting like a proper lady was apparently the last thing that she wanted to do.

"Alice, what are you doing there?" the young Earl asked a little tiredly. It wasn't the trip that exhausted him, it was something that had to do with the girl in question.

Sebastian removed his master's coat and took the hat and cane from him as he listened to their interaction.

"What, you're finally home?" Alice said, seemingly unaffected by the frightening height from where she decided to get comfortable, as she took notice of their arrival.

"It's dangerous so get down." Ciel let out an exasperated sigh and climbed up the stairs.

"What? I'm just eating," she feigned innocence and continued eating even after the young Earl came closer.

"Just get down already."

"Tsk. You took so long to come home and it was so boring, so I came here." Finally fed up with arguing, she turned backward and jumped to her feet to face the approaching boy. "You should make it up to me," she added pointedly.

Ciel heaved another sigh as he gave in. "Fine, come with me." He set off to the leisure room with Alice blissfully following behind.

Honestly, it didn't came as a surprise to Sebastian anymore. They conversed as though they had known each other ever since and had a deep understanding with each contact. What astounded the butler was for Ciel Phantomhive, the ever so ruthless young Earl, to hold someone who was practically a stranger dear to him.

The unexpected change on his character didn't cause any harm on his soul, it didn't soil or defiled it at any cost. Alternatively, it added spice to the already luxurious and over the top essence of it, if that was even possible. Sebastian couldn't help but recoil in anticipation for him to finally acquire that mouthwatering price.

* * *

Alice was, Sebastian learned, anything but timid. She had a loud mouth which incessantly spouted profane and cheeky language. It was endearing in a way though not appropriate and quite unappealing for her age. She had a high opinion of herself and acted superior to everyone, but she had an honest nature and was generous to reward the servants plenty of commendations whenever she was satisfied – particularly when it came to the food.

She was a huge meat lover—something that she flaunted everyday. On top of that, she had a massive appetite that they were all left wondering how it could fit to that petite body of hers. As the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian catered to her every demands with gusto since his master went as far as giving his word to provide her necessities. He was careful not to sully the young Earl's promise.

The relationship of the two, if Sebastian had to described, was fascinating. Alice gradually became attached to Ciel as much as Ciel became certain that he wanted to keep Alice.

Alice was ruling and prevailing. She always acceded her need to domineer. But when it came to Ciel, she was willing to submit, albeit in a conspicuous way, and abide the young Earl's final words. She wasn't subdued to talking back, nor was she afraid of crossing a line, and she still acted haughty towards him, probably something that came with her character. Except, there was an unmistakable reverence behind the bickering and reciprocal influence.

Ciel, on the other hand, was very lenient to Alice. Sebastian thought the young Earl might, or might not, becoming smitten with her. He never felt hostile towards her no matter what she did or said. He would scold or reprimand her repeatedly but never resented the girl. She had a note-worthy place in him which he wasn't ashamed to admit since Alice seemed to know her place.

They developed a connection that was not liable to easily break and be infiltrated. Only to Ciel did Alice completely lowered her guard and only to Alice did Ciel manifested his tender and almost sweet side.

Sebastian wanted to test how much the girl meant to the young Earl, how far he would go out of his way for her sake. So he tried cornering her once. Alice was obviously wary of him—there was always a concealed fear lingering behind every watchful gazes she sent him. She always made an effort to avoid being alone with him and was rapid to evade any contact from him.

When the young Earl took notice of it, he gave him a firm warning.

"Don't lay your hands on _it,_ " Ciel ordered over a stack of files and envelopes while Sebastian poured a perfectly blended tea on an intricately-designed cup.

The butler smiled before giving his answer. "Understood."

There was no words to follow the command but there was something pulling on him that made Sebastian look his way. When he lifted his head and faced his master, he was met with the imperious Lord whom he vowed to aid. Ciel's face was grim and absolute. The patch covering his marked eye was nowhere to be found and the seal from the said eye was glowing and drawing the demon to obey him.

"Sebastian. This is an order."

Sebastian instantly felt the indraft of his being and knelt in one knee as he bowed in compliance. "Yes, my Lord."

The episode answered Sebastian's question about Alice's worth. He never dared to touch the girl since then.

**...**

* * *

 


	2. The Doll's Sentiments

 

* * *

**The Earl's Marionette**

by: KRIZZA

* * *

_ii. The Doll's Sentiments_

**...**

_It was happening again. The hoards of chains chasing her were far too different from the ones she was used to shred into tiny pathetic pieces of trash._ She _must be behind this one, too. They were more rigid and wise and they kept on following her, tracking her down up to the murkiest part of the Abyss. She was running aimlessly. The air was thick and overcast and it slowed her actions, almost swaddling her from where she stood, and rendered her_ chains _useless._

 _She felt so agitated, so frustrated. She was B-rabbit,_ damn it _, the most powerful chain in the Abyss that could destroy and annihilate anything in a flick of her fingers. But the uncanny laughter and the eerie way those chains called her were vibrating on her ears. They dinged loudly and obscenely as if intending to disrupt the deafening silence of the chasm. It was so baffling. She could_ almost _feel the unwanted fear crawling, knocking, creeping its way to her being and she just wanted to scream._

"Stop!"

Alice woke up in a shake. She was sweating profusely and the silk material of the nightwear the servant forced on her was clinging grossly on her damp skin. She blinked repeatedly, trying to get a hold of herself as she leveled her breathing. It was too tiring, like she had been running endlessly at full speed. Her legs were slightly shaking and her whole body felt extremely heavy. She wanted to lie again, but the rapid beating of her heart and pulse was reverberating on her ears as though it was forming into headache.

She looked around the room, taking note of how extravagant it appeared even for her, and glanced at the analog hanging on the room partition. It was past six and the sun was barely rising. The whole room was illuminated by a very small margin and Alice grimly thought of how it was too spacious, too vast, too _cold_.

Sighing as she unenthusiastically got out of the bed, Alice removed her clothes and changed into fresh ones. She used to have someone taking care of her personal needs – the maid with weird eyeglasses – but she indignantly drove her off because even she was entailed to have some privacy. Besides, she could very well take care of the simple matters concerning herself.

She walked out the room, deliberately dragging her feet and creating audible sounds with the intention of letting the world know she was awake. She decided to start early today, not that it was of any significance. If she was lucky, she could roam around the enormous manor to pass the time without anyone minding her. If not, she could pester the _weird glasses maid_ and the _tobacco-addict chef_ or join the _smiley hat boy_ on tending the flower bed. She found all three of them to be entertaining so she wouldn't mind it much if the latter ended up happening.

As she marched along the gloomy hallway going to the washroom, the frigid air welcomed her. It felt nice. The chilly morning breeze blowing through her dress gave a malleable greeting and it cooled down the irritation building up from the nightmare she had.

Once presentable enough, she walked to the mess hall and found Ciel in the midst of his breakfast. The _otherworldly butler_ on his side slightly bowed his head to acknowledge her presence. Ciel didn't say 'good morning', nor did he called for her. But the eloquent look he sent her was enough for a greeting. They made eye contact for a brief moment as the butler set the table for another occupant. When Ciel was done sizing her up, he gestured to the chair on his left side.

"Sit."

Alice wordlessly complied. She felt drowsy even now and the fatigue was slowly biting and eating away her stamina. She stared at the food presented in front of her and didn't notice the way the young Earl looked at her.

It was one of those days that she felt sluggish and unmotivated right after having that dream and she couldn't stop herself from thinking and recollecting as the hazy image visualized itself on her mind. And once again, she felt the frustration rising up. She finally escaped from the Abyss and although it remained as a mystery of how, she successfully got out of that hell of a place. But it turned out unsuccessful as she was still suffering, enduring the persistent fiend plaguing on her being. Even here, _she_ was still haunting her, trailing her, intruding her dreams and turning it into a nightmarish experience.

She could get rid of her imprisonment from there, but not her involvement from _her_.

"What happened?"

Alice startled as the voice echoed on her ears. She blinked arbitrarily at the silverwares and tried collecting her thoughts. The deep over thinking resulted her to be still for a long moment, probably longer enough that Ciel deemed it unnatural.

"Alice." Ciel called, his tone commanding, demanding her attention.

She thought of spilling her thoughts, of sharing the source of her not-worries-but-irritations, but doing so would require her to explain from the root and Alice just didn't have the energy and vigor for that. She picked the steak knife and started stuffing herself, instead.

"Huh? What?" she said, feigning enthusiasm as she munched the tender meat from her mouth. She took a peek at him. "What do you mean?"

There was an inkling sensation of trepidation as the butler eyed her, but she chose to ignore it as though she didn't notice. Ciel, too, was observing her with scrutiny and the weight of his stares was oppressive but not totally unnerving. She was slowly getting used to it. Besides, the way Ciel looked at her, she could feel, was not hateful. It was rather analytical.

Ciel could ask her again, could press the topic and squeeze something from her and she might give in, but she didn't expect him to. After all, he gave her his words and Alice trusted him to keep them. Time would come, she supposed, when she could discuss it with him and tell him what she felt.

* * *

Ciel set off early in the morning even before Alice could rub the sleepiness off of her eyes. When she emerged from her room, she felt remarkably cold and for some reason it wasn't about the temperature. The _old-man butler_ told her it was a sudden appointment and the young Earl would be gone for a couple of days. Alice grimaced at that, wondering how many days would 'a couple of days' be.

"Please do not worry, he'll be back soon. Also, _bocchan_ asked us to take care of miss Alice." The _old-man butler_ said before turning back to his _chibi_ form as he resumed sipping his tea. Alice's amusement with the _old-man butler_ made her forget her pending outrage towards Ciel for leaving her behind once again.

At times like this, she couldn't help but reflect on what her current self had become.

Life, if she could call it that, in the Phantomhive manor was as great as it could be. Everything she needed, she could get. She could eat her favorite meat all day, every day and no one would nag on her. The servants all regarded her the way they should. She was the all mighty B-rabbit and she deserved to be respected and worshiped.

There were no chains to fight, no enemies to battle. She had a territory all for herself and it was full of things she couldn't have back when she was in the Abyss.

The _otherworldly butler_ was always there at the beck and call of his master and instincts told Alice that he watched over them and kept them safe from unknown jeopardies.

And lastly, Ciel Phantomhive, as the Lord of the said manor, was there.

Ciel was a mystery as much as that _otherworldly butler_ was a conundrum. He was full of secrets, a man of enigma, and instead of getting thrown off with it, Alice was getting immerse with him because of it as though it was pulling her, inviting her, _engulfing_ her. He was so magnetic that Alice found herself being drawn closer and closer and so dangerously proximate.

However, not all days were favorable for her. Alice not so admittedly hated being alone.

There were no chains to fight, no enemies to battle. She had a territory all for herself. But when Ciel was not at home or was busy with his work, she felt truly alone.

It was her weakness, she convinced herself, to succumb into loneliness and search for a company. Ciel was not always with her, but when he was, she felt warm and alive and she liked it. She liked the attention he was providing her, the time he was spending with her, and the sentiments he was reserving for her. So when Ciel was not with her, Alice was left searching for his presence.

Alice's rationalization was disturbed when she heard an uproar spoiling the peaceful silence of the mansion. Against her better judgement, it wasn't a simple commotion made by the servants as she could distinguished a voice she couldn't recognize. She shimmied out of the blanket from where she was lying flatly on the bed, thinking this would be a possible opportunity to ease her boredom.

She walked out of the room and immediately, her eyes widened in disgust from what greeted her. There was an obviously out of the place additions at every corner and practically the whole interior was covered with sketches and ribbons and other traceries that were too sickening to look at.

"What the hell?!" Alice whispered, everything that her eyes landed upon gave her cringes. When she finally saw what awaited her downstairs, she had to bite back the curse threatening to roll out of her tongue. The _weird glasses maid_ , the _smiley hat boy_ , and the _tobacco-addict chef_ stood looking stupid and hilarious with make ups and head dresses that were completely ill-matched for them. Even the _old-man butler_ , while calmly drinking his tea, had a color on his face that was too way off and Alice swore whoever was behind this had the worst taste she had ever known – not that she knew a lot, but even then, she, at the very least, could differentiate the good and bad in terms of aesthetics.

She slowly descended the stairs and animatedly avoided every decorations as if they contained some incurable disease. So unfitting, so unsuitable, every additive made the whole place looked so absurd and Alice wanted to rip off every single piece of trash she could see. She clicked her tongue and made her way to the small circle.

There she found a silly-looking girl whose appearance spoke for her personality. She was dressed with a clothing much too extravagant and hard to look at and curls and ribbons that allegedly defined her whole character, strikingly loud and persistent. Alice instantly decided she didn't like the girl. With only a glance, she could tell how much of an overindulgent the girl was. Most likely, she was the one behind all these mess.

The _curly-haired silly girl_ suddenly turned her way and exclaimed, "Oh! What a pretty little girl!" Her voice was too high-pitched that Alice felt annoyed just by hearing it. She ran towards Alice and grab both of her hands with hers. With her eyes sparkling in wonder and excitement, she squealed, "You're so cute. I'm Elizabeth Midford, what's your name?"

Alice's brows furrowed and she harshly yanked her hands from the _curly-haired silly girl_ as she watched how her expression turned from excited into somber all at once.

"Ah, miss Alice, please don't do that." the _weird glasses maid_ spoke, trying to calm the tension that arose. "Lady Elizabeth just wanted to get to know you."

"Who cares? I don't wanna get to know her." Alice spat, her eyes fixated on the said girl as she met her gaze with what seem to be confusion lingering on them.

"Miss Alice, please don't say that, _bocchan_ will not like it." The _weird glasses maid_ turned and bowed politely to the _curly-haired silly girl_ whose attendant came to her side, "I'm very sorry Lady Elizabeth. Please forgive her rudeness. She is _bocchan's_ guest and she's staying here for the meantime."

The moment she heard it, Alice felt furious. The fact that the maid's words suggested that this girl was so important Ciel wouldn't like it if Alice acted ill-mannered with her and the way the _weird glasses maid_ apologized on her behalf infuriated her. She actually didn't want to believe it, but she also couldn't risk making Ciel mad at her for something so stupid.

"Oh! Is that so?" The _curly-haired silly girl_ approached her, giving her whole appearance an examining once-over, "You're so cute but... Ah! I know, let me dress you up so you will look even more beautiful." She reached out for her hands but Alice was quick to bat them away.

"Don't touch me! I don't want to look stupid like all of you," she said, gesturing at the rest.

"Why? They don't look stupid. Won't you tell me your name? Let's be friends! I've always wanted to have a little sister like you. Where are you from and how did you meet Ciel?" the _curly haired silly girl_ blabbered. She continued talking with that equally silly voice of hers regardless of how Alice reacted.

"Shut up! You're so annoying!" Alice shouted, finally snapping at the girl without heeding the warning of _weird glasses maid_. The _curly-haired silly girl_ made a shock expression akin to a dejected puppy and her attendant went to comfort her. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and they appeared to be asking her what she did wrong and it ought to make her feel guilty. But if Alice was anything, she was proud. Not a single guilt nor remorse could be detected on her. "Who would even want to make friends with you?" she added with a smirk before treading her way back to her room.

* * *

The following day, Alice avoided the intruder at all cost. Apparently, she would be staying until Ciel came back home. It was just plain terrible, to be with that _curly-haired silly girl_ under the same roof. Whenever they crossed path, the girl always insisted upon spending time with her even though Alice continually rejected her.

She was exasperating. Her presence alone annoyed the hell out of her and Alice had to wonder how Ciel could even stomach being with her. The servants didn't tell her what the girl's relationship to Ciel was because she didn't ask. She would be lying if she said she wasn't interested to know, but her curiosity didn't make up for the hostility she felt when the girl was involved. She could wait for Ciel's return so he could personally tell her.

In correspondent to her first impression, the _curly-haired silly girl_ was truly obstinate and unrelenting. She must have held so much power that she wasn't averse in forcing other people to go along with her childish whims. Not to mention, she had a really poor taste on the stuffs that she incessantly pushed to the servants.

The servants weren't any better. Although they didn't neglect Alice, all their time and attention seemed to be devoted to their guest. Alice had to snort every time she saw them trying so eagerly to entertain her and keep her company. Not that she really minded it, they just looked so foolish for for doing it.

After the third day, Ciel Phantomhive finally decided to deem them worthy of gracing his presence once again. He came home a little fatigued but not entirely worn out and Alice's initial reaction was to scowl at him for returning so late as she welcomed him at the mansion's foyer.

"Tsk. You're slow." Alice said, clicking her tongue in the process. She sensed the way Ciel tried to meet her gaze but she indignantly refused, even though that lone sapphire orb was like a force pulling her in him. It was quite astonishing. It suddenly gave her the feeling that Ciel was able to read her expression and understand her tone, thus, he was able to address her distress.

"What happened?" Ciel asked. His tone was a mixed of impatience, dictating and genuine concern.

"There's some annoying pest in your house." Even to herself, she sounded like a child complaining to its parent but Alice didn't care.

"Annoying pest?" he repeated, glancing to his butler's way as he expected him to give him the answers.

"I believe Miss Alice was pertaining to Lady Elizabeth," responded the _otherworldly butler_. "She was currently at the residence to visit _bocchan_."

Alice flinched at the name and as if on cue, _curly-haired silly girl_ appeared and ran towards them.

"Ciel!"

The said girl shamelessly embraced Ciel into a bone-crashing hug and refused to let go even though he was resisting. "My cute little Ciel! I miss you!" She sing-songed while affectionately rubbing her cheek to Ciel's head.

"Elizabeth! Let go of me!"

Alice watched the scene before her with aggravation as she ignored how her chest tightened for some unknown reason. There was a bubbling sensation inside of her that felt extremely unpleasant. _Curly-haired silly girl_ didn't loosen her grip at Ciel even after he called her name with his commanding tone. She was like a freaking koala clinging to a branch of tree.

It didn't take Alice to wait for another minute before she abruptly lunged at them to detached those arms from Ciel. "He said to let go of him, are you deaf, you obnoxious girl?!"

Silence filled the room as shock dawned to the two of them. Alice just huffed in irksome when _curly-haired silly girl_ fluttered her eyelashes as though she was seeking pity from Ciel.

"Alice." Ciel voiced out. He sounded surprised, as well, as he switched his gaze from Alice to _curly-haired silly girl,_ then back to Alice.

 _Curly-haired silly girl_ seemed to have recovered from her shock as she moved to hook her arm to Ciel's. "But... why? I miss him so much," she stated, innocently blinking up to her and Alice was convinced she was faking it.

Alice stirred to launch another attack at her but Ciel quickly interrupted. "Stop it, Alice." The hand firmly holding her wrist kept her at bay. "Elizabeth, just let me go already." He gently pried her arms of off him and looked her in the eyes.

"But Ciel... I miss you so much. I haven't seen you in a while so I visited but you're not home so I had to wait for you. And why don't you call me Lizzy, like the way you used to?" c _urly-haired silly girl_ whined in her voice full of forcefulness.

"Elizabeth, you know I have work to do. I am not as free as you are."

 _Curly-haired silly girl_ gave him another crestfallen look that caused Alice to turn her eyes away from the loathsome girl lest she would throw up.

Ciel sighed and much to Alice's displeasure, he gave in. "I got it. I'm sorry, okay. I'll make it up to you, let me go already." He faced Alice and offered an almost apologetic expression. "Alice..."

Alice wondered for a brief moment what he would say, and she wanted to argue further, to push c _urly-haired silly girl_ and away from him, to tell him to choose _her_ instead. But there was something in her that was hurting so much and it prevented her from speaking another word. It was unfamiliar to her and she couldn't determine what exactly it was, as if something was clenching on her chest and it felt suffocating.

Alice simply stared when c _urly-haired silly girl_ happily expressed her triumph as she dragged the reluctant Ciel away from her. To imply as if she was defeated, Alice felt really frustrated.

She promptly glanced at her clothing and thought of how different it was from her former attire. Her wine red dress, though simple, displayed delicateness and ladylike aspects, very contrastive to the brash Alice that she was. Deciding it didn't suit her, she hastily sprinted to her room and rummaged through her wardrobe, searching for the only things that she could call her own. Additionally, they somewhat defined her personality.

Without a second thought, Alice took off the dress and put on those familiar clothes. The servants luckily had the uptake to repair her coat so it wouldn't look as though it had seen better days. And ultimately, she wore her white boots to finish the look.

She peeked at the mirror and scanned herself. On the reflection stood the almighty B-rabbit in her human form. She had a menacing glare and intimidating aura that had all the chains receding in terror. She was powerful, the greatest of all. And she was not in the Abyss, she was out of it, free from it. She was finally free.

Alice smiled.

Decidedly, she walked out of the room, going straight to the main entrance of the mansion. She was calm and decided. She had gained back her confidence and regained her boldness and while the iron was still hot, she would strike it.

"Alice!"

She heard him called, and on her periphery, she could see him approaching. She stopped but didn't face him.

"Why are you dressed like that? Where are you going?" Ciel asked while Alice still avoided his gaze. She didn't want to look into his eye. Though single, it was too overpowering and if she made contact with it, she might cower.

"Alice," he appealed, trying to make her face him.

She chanced a glance at him but instantly averted her vision when she sensed the apprehensiveness on him. "It's none of your business, I'll go wherever I want to."

"Alice!" he straightway yelled, probably not expecting her to act scornful when he was being uneasy with concern.

"What?" Vexed with his reaction, she glared at him and raised a brow.

"You're not leaving."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you can't leave," he stated flatly, implying that instead of Alice wouldn't, Alice just couldn't.

They momentarily stared at each other as if they were continuing their argument through their gazes. Alice thought Ciel could read her. She was sure that he could. But she couldn't read him, so she eventually turned away and started heading her way out.

"I sure can."

Ciel didn't stop her anymore, but she heard him calling for Sebastian and possibly giving him orders to perhaps follow her or something. She didn't look back.

She wasn't leaving because of Ciel or because of the ruckus with c _urly-haired silly girl_ earlier. It was true that she was disappointed for being shunned by him, for him to choose that annoying girl over her. It was a cut to her pride to be abandoned by someone, like she was deserted— _dropped._

However, the reason she wanted to leave was because she wasn't herself anymore. It came to her when she perceived how affected she was over the previous incident. She was getting sidetracked, she was diverting from her original purpose, she was losing her priorities. She was changing.

There were emotions that she couldn't decipher and they were slowly eating her, devouring her, and turning her into someone unrecognizable. She didn't like it.

She walked around, treaded to the road, sprinted to the places that would take her out of the mansion, out of him. She hadn't meant to be like this, to be dependent to someone who promised her something. She was B-rabbit and she was stronger than this, damn it.

"Miss Alice."

Alice startled. The _otherworldly butler_ appeared out of no where and halted her actions. She forgot how impossibly proficient this butler was. No matter how far she went, he would probably still follow her and obey his master's orders, whatever they were.

She thought of snapping at him, of shooing him away and coercing him to go back without her. But Alice always became edgy with him. There was something in him that gave Alice the shivers in an unpleasant way. She waited for him to continue as she kept her distance from him.

"Please go back. The young master was worried for you," he stated simply with his tone too neutral to detect any emotion.

"No."

"Miss Alice, please be aware that _bocchan_ did it out of duty." Alice gave him a confused look before he continued, " _Bocchan_ has some commitments that he must attend to so he accompanied Lady Elizabeth instead of you, but that doesn't mean he chose her over you."

Alice narrowed her eyes, suspicious of how the butler knew this much. "I don't care."

"Yes, you do."

"I'm not coming back, I'm leaving," she announced, lightly shaking her head as if trying to shake off the emotions from making their way into her head.

"You don't have anywhere to go. You don't know this place."

That completely ceased her motion. At the back of her mind, she already knew how foreign this place was to her. She couldn't feel a single familiarity or awareness from it. And he was right that she didn't have anywhere to go.

"When _bocchan_ picked you up, he did it on his own accord. He was interested in you and I, myself, was surprised on how much he seems to like you. He didn't have any reason to take you, but he still did," the _otherworldly butler_ said. Alice tried to process the meaning of his words as she pondered over believing him or not. "Come back to him."

If his aim was to mess with her mind and make her feel blameworthy and responsible for his master's behavior, then Alice could say that he succeeded. She stared at him while she thought of the consequences and weighed down her options. She made her decision to leave, but even if she did, it might become futile with her just going around some unknown place. She didn't even know anyone apart from the Phantomhive manor, how would she live on this world?

" _Bocchan_ told you he will give you what you need. If you ask him, he will help you do what you need to do."

Alice perked up with what he said as it hit her. Ciel Phantomhive was many things, and one of them was being a man of his words. Alice remembered clearly what he said the first time they met and perhaps, this was the right choice, all along. There was a lot of pros to consider and the notion of being liked, as one of it, sent a tingling sensation to her chest that was neither unpleasant nor unwelcome. It felt warm.

"Fine, since you insist," she huffed, settling her nervousness from leaking.

The butler guided her back to the mansion as she kept her mind busy. They didn't talk, nor did they meet gazes. Alice simply and wordlessly followed him. It wasn't a long journey, contrary to what she believed. They briefly walked to the forest road and came out at the front yard of the mansion.

By the time they arrived, Ciel was waiting restlessly at the mess hall, glaring at his possibly lukewarm tea. It was still full and untouched. Alice blinked at him as he looked her way.

"I told you to stop wearing that," he said, regarding her trademark clothing.

"And I told you I like it," she responded.

"Fine, whatever." He gestured at the seat on his left and reckoned, "Eat, before the meat gets cold."

Alice smirked cheerfully, all the tensions and anger from before had dissipated and long forgotten. "Fine."

* * *

Alice silently stood near the foot of the luxurious bed as she listened to the sound of Ciel breathing evenly on his sleep. When she entered the room, she could feel a pair of eyes intently watching her, ready to attack her for any negative motive. She hesitated at first, thinking _otherworldly butler_ wouldn't let her be alone with Ciel. But rather that mulling over it, she decided to test the water instead and allowed herself inside. Besides, the butler knew she didn't really posed any danger to Ciel.

Ciel was sleeping in a relaxed manner Alice was so accustomed to. She could see his whole face with his eye patch gone and Alice marveled how it would feel if both of those sapphire orbs were pinned on her. She hadn't seen it before – the eye that he kept perpetually covered – and she was curious, enticed even. Perhaps if she had a chance to speak her mind and state her situation, she could ask him, too. It wasn't definite if he would tell him but she could try.

The temperature inside his room was a bit low, probably had something to do with that creepy butler, and Alice felt a chill run through her spines as she realized how thin the smooth glossy fabric of her nightwear was. Although the cold was something she was used to feel, it didn't mean she was never bothered by it. If anything, she disliked it so much since it led her to cave in to melancholia.

She imagined how Ciel felt tucked under that cozy blanket, warmth enveloping him as he dozed off. Before Alice could even make her move of turning to the side of the bed, Ciel sat up and squinted his eyes on her, not at all looking surprise with her presence.

"Alice," he whispered. The room was nearly pitch black but he could easily tell it was her as there was no hint of inquisition on his tone.

She didn't speak. Aside from not knowing what to say, she was searching for it, checking and inspecting for the abnormality that he was hiding with his right eye. She found none. Perhaps it was because of the absence of light, but she couldn't see any oddity from it. It even seemed like it was properly functioning.

"Come." The rustling of sheets could be heard as Ciel imparted his blankets, inviting her to advance. "Sleep here tonight."

She didn't give it a second thought, she didn't think any further. She obligingly submitted and let herself be embraced with the same warmth engulfing Ciel just a minute ago. She kept a decent amount of distance from Ciel and faced the other side as she remained tight-lipped.

Alice hadn't known Ciel for long. It was a fact that there was only a little that she knew about him. She wasn't even aware of his true nature and she didn't fully understand how his mind works. She questioned time and time if the treatment he gave her had some exceptional reason and underlying significance behind it. _Otherworldly butler_ said he, too, was surprised and suggested that his master's demeanor and decision making was new to him.

She made herself comfortable, snuggling with the sheets and taking all the warmth from it. Ciel was not an affectionate person, but so was Alice. They were not fan of physical contact and they didn't rely on their senses of touch to communicate. They spoke through their gazes and interacted through their actions. They confided with each other through words. They comforted each other through their presence.

"Hey," she softly murmured, wondering if he fell asleep or simply didn't want to talk. When he stirred and hummed, she continued. "Why did you take me?"

Silence met her and Alice briefly puzzled over her timing being right. Thankfully, Ciel spoke before she decided on backing out. "What do you think?"

She blinked, thinking carefully on how she could express her opinion. "Because I piqued your interest." She paused, considering of baring her mind. "Because I'm not human."

There was a light chuckle that she found pleasant to hear as it softly echoed through her head. She turned on her other side and was surprised to see Ciel already lying on his side and looking at her. "If you knew, then why did you ask?"

She ignored the question, granting she didn't have an answer to it. "Hey, ask me again what you asked before."

"What?"

"The question."

Ciel hesitated at the beginning, but Alice made sure to let her determination converged with him so he asked, "Where did you come from?"

Alice swallowed, mustering all the courage and boldness for finally talking about herself. "Abyss," she started. "It was a place of no salvation, a prison where the most sinful and unrighteous man would be thrown. It was a dark and cold place. I was locked up and confined there since who knows when, without any memories of my past. It was hell, maybe even worse than hell. All I did was to fight with chains and tried to escape and free myself."

"Chains?" Ciel questioned and Alice remembered him asking it the last time he heard it, too.

"It's what those beings from the Abyss are called. The lowest of them are just mindless creatures who are stupid enough to fight me. As if they have a chance. They're just brute beings, and I am the highest of them all." She examined his reaction, waiting to be interrupted with anything, but none came. "You were right, I'm no human, I'm a chain. I am B-rabbit, the most powerful chain in the Abyss. I can destroy anything into pieces."

"You can?" He was impassive, only asking out of mere curiosity. Or perhaps, Alice pondered, he said it just for the sake of saying something.

"I can! But someone put a limiter on me and I can't use my full power. This isn't even my true form. I am ferocious and every one is afraid of me."

"Really?"

Alice blinked, slightly getting annoyed at the lack of reaction from him. "You don't believe me," she said as a statement, not a question.

"I do. I believe you." The neutrality from his face made it hard to accept, but Ciel was staring at her with those eyes that seemed to hypnotize her and draw her in. As she expected, she was weak against his gaze.

"Did it satisfy you, then?"

"It did, Alice."

Because her vision had by now adjusted to the lack of light, she finally caught the sight of the distinct feature from his right eye. It was a different shade from his left eye and it had a detailed yet complex mark on it that she never saw before. She open her mouth to say something but no words were formed. She held out her hand and moved to touch it before completely retracting it, afraid to make any contact that he wouldn't like.

"Then, tell me," she whispered, marveling at how beautiful his eyes looked as they glowed on the barely illuminated room. " _What_ are you?"

**...**

* * *

 


End file.
